


I Really Wanna Kiss You

by dilemma



Series: We Have Chemistry [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - High School, Cabin, Cuddling, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, Feelings, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Jock Dean, Kissing, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Nervous Castiel, Nervous Dean, Swimming, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilemma/pseuds/dilemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean confessing his feelings to Castiel, he takes him on their first date and with all its extravagance, Castiel becomes nervous. He wonders if maybe Dean wants this to be more or if it's just a simple hook-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Wanna Kiss You

Ever since Castiel had gotten that letter from Dean, things had been even better in Chemistry class. Castiel didn’t have to act so oblivious, he would lean into Dean touches and they would look over at each other, blushing and smiling. Things were simple. They would text like teenagers do, but Castiel was starting to wonder if Dean would ever ask him out on that date he’d mentioned he wanted to have. They hadn’t talked about it since that first night when Dean said he was working on it, whatever that meant.

It was Friday, the autumn breeze was blowing and the sun was out. Dean walked into Chemistry with a huge grin on his face, even more than usual and he plopped down next to Castiel.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted, as always, and he stared into those green eyes with a blush on his cheeks.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean replied, making no comments about his formality as he usually did. “So, tonight. Five o’clock. Wear a bathing suit under your clothes. Bring a pair of clothes to change into, warm ones. And get excited.” Castiel tilted his head, pursing his lips.

“A bathing suit?” he asked, wondering why he would need a bathing suit in the middle of November. Did Dean realize that the water was freezing at this point? Well, not freezing, but cold enough to not be pleasant.

“Yes, a bathing suit,” Dean responded, nodding his head. “Just trust me, alright?” He gave Castiel a wink, and that was something he couldn’t refuse so he just shook his head as class began, and pushed his glasses up his face.

The class was spent as usual; teasing touches, long stares, all that kind of stuff you see in the movies, well, it was happening and it was delightful. At the end of class, Dean pointed to Castiel, smiling from ear to ear.

“Five o’clock, Cas,” he stated as he backed out of the door. Castiel rolled his eyes, grabbing up his stuff and continuing with his next couple classes. His mind wandering somewhere else because he wanted to know what they could possibly be doing. At the end of the day, Castiel was quick to get home, planing out his outfits. He decided on wearing something light for the first part, since he’d be getting out of the clothes anyway and packed some warmer, heavier clothes for after. He also shoved a couple towels in there, just in case Dean forgot to bring one for himself.

“Going swimming, kiddo?” Gabriel stated, leaning in the doorway and watching Castiel. With a sigh, Castiel looked over and rose an eyebrow at his older brother.

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Castiel answered truthfully because he wasn’t fully aware of Dean’s plan. Gabriel grinned, stepping into the room and tilting his head.

“Let me guess, this is Winchester’s plan,” Gabriel assumed and he was right, of course. A huff from Castiel proved his assumption correct. “Wow, this guy’s going all out. He’s gonna freeze you to death, that way you get in his pants to warm up, am I right?”

“Gabriel!” Castiel exclaimed, looking over at his brother, wide eyed. “Even if I decided to ‘get in his pants’ it wouldn’t be any of your business, would it? I’m seventeen and I think I can handle one date, no matter how extravagant it may be. And you don’t even know if he wants to do anything with me… what if he just wants to hold hands or… well, it doesn’t matter, it’s none of your business.”

“Well, it was a joke, but since you’re all up in arms,” Gabriel began, sitting on Castiel’s bed. “I wouldn’t worry too much, Cassie, if he tries to kiss you, just make sure you kiss back alright? No one wants to kiss a statue.”

Castiel went into his closet, closing the door slight so he could change into his bathing suit quickly.

“You know, if you can’t even get naked in front of your own brother, how are you supposed to get naked in front of Dean Winchester?” Gabriel teased, smirking as Castiel walked out with a red face. Almost as red as his bathing trunks.

A car honked outside and Castiel glared at Gabriel before pulling some thin sweatpants on and a t-shirt.

“That’s none of your business,” he stated again before grabbing his bag, slipping on his shoes and going downstairs. He heard Gabriel following him, tugging his bag out of his hand. “Gabriel, what are you doing?”

Gabriel held a couple packs of condoms in his hand, grinning mischievously before shoving them into one of the pockets.

“Seriously, Gabe? You’re such a child,” he muttered, taking his bag back and rushing out to the car. He smiled at Dean, ignoring all of Gabriel’s sexual jokes swimming around in his head because that wasn’t what this was – it wasn’t a hook up type of thing, it was Dean liking him for who he is… wasn’t it? Now, Castiel was worried that Dean only wanted to hook up and he slid into the passenger seat, slight worry in his eyes, but he hid it.

“You ready?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded, keeping silent. He tossed his bag in the backseat and buckled himself in before Dean pulled out of the driveway. Then, they were off to wherever Dean had planned. Rock music played and Castiel stared out the window, Dean didn’t seem to mind.

About twenty minutes later, they pulled up to a small cabin on a lake. Castiel’s eyes widened. Was this going to be an overnight thing? Suddenly the idea of it being a hookup was becoming more and more plausible.

“This is my uncle’s,” Dean stated, getting out of the car, grabbing their bags and then walking around to let Castiel out. “He said we could use it for the night… I know I didn’t tell you that part, but I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Wow, Dean…” Castiel breathed, biting his lip and looking around. It was beautiful, and a very kind gesture, but still the worry plagued Castiel’s mind and he fought it back as they walked inside. It was simple, clean, and very cozy. Dean set their bags to the side before grabbing Castiel’s hips and tugging him close.

“I know it’s a lot for a first date,” Dean murmured, glancing down with a blush. “But I just wanted this to be really good for you… I don’t know…” He glanced up at Castiel, smiling before walking Castiel towards the back of the cabin that led out to the lake. “This is the fun part, though.”

“You go over there,” Dean pointed, standing closer to Castiel and god, even though they were on a date, Castiel could feel his breath catch in his throat like it was Chemistry class all over again before they confessed their feelings to each other. He pointed towards a dock. “And you sit on the edge for a bit or do whatever, I don’t care, but I’m gonna build a fire real quick because we’re both jumping in together.”

“I still don’t understand why we’re jumping into cold water on a cold day,” Castiel stated, pushing up his glasses. “What’s the reason behind it?”

“Well, honestly,” Dean murmured, shrugging. “It was kind of a plan,” Castiel bit his lip, wondering if he was going to say what Gabriel had. “Insurance almost that during the fire you would kind of maybe cuddle with me, you know? I just thought, if we jump into water and get extra cold then there was no chance of it being too warm for you to not cuddle with me…” Dean trailed off, looking away. “It’s weird, I know.”

Castiel laughed, relieved and smiling.

“Dean, that’s… okay, it’s a little weird, but it’s fine. We can jump into cold water to ensure you get your cuddles, okay?” he replied. Dean blushed a deep red, nodding.

“So, you wait at the docks,” Dean said, walking over to the fire pit a few feet away and beginning to throw some wood in there. “I’ll make a fire.”

Castiel grinned before walking over to the dock, he pulled his sweats off, sitting at the edge and dipping his feet into the water. It actually wasn’t as cold as he’d expected, but he knew getting out into the windy weather would be a different experience. It didn’t take long before Dean was by his side, just in his bathing suit. Castiel glanced at him, blushing and then taking off his own shirt. He felt Dean lean over, wrapping his arms around his waist and Castiel looked over at him.

“What?” he asked, his voice soft and Dean’s face closer than ever.

“I was gonna wait, but,” Dean mumbled. “But I just really want to kiss you.”

Castiel swallowed hard, licking his lips and staring back at Dean. He felt the same exact way, and so he closed the space between the two of them, kissing Dean softly at first, he tilted his head to deepen it and soon it became a much more heated kiss. By the end, Castiel was practically on top of Dean, and Dean was smiling up at him as he pulled away.

“We don’t have to jump in the water,” Dean whispered, kissing Castiel quickly, smiling into it. “We could just do this.”

Castiel pushed his glasses up, biting his lip and leaning back slightly. He was nervous again, about the whole idea of them sleeping together so soon. And he knew that kissing didn’t necessarily mean that, but Dean had had intimate relations before and Castiel hadn’t.

“Just this,” Castiel responded softly, glancing away embarrassingly. “Because I don’t think that I’m ready to do anything, but this… and it’s not you or anything, you’re really great. I’m just nervous and it’s only our first date, and I don’t want things to happen too fast—…”

He was cut off by Dean’s lips on his own, calming him down. Once Dean was sure Castiel was relaxed enough, he pulled away, resting his forehead against Castiel’s.

“Cas, I don’t care about that,” Dean murmured. “This is about you… you and me. And if you’re not ready, then I’m completely okay with that. I don’t know if you realize this, but you’re different. You’re the first person I’ve ever brought up here and I don’t care if we take things slow or not… whatever makes you comfortable… I just want you to know that I really like you, Cas. Not just as a quick fling or anything, but I want something with you, however long that may be…”

At Dean’s small confession, Castiel grinned because it felt as though a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He nodded at Dean, leaning in and kissing him again and again.

“That sounds great, Dean,” Castiel said breathlessly as he broke another heated kiss.

Dean smiled back, and they both decided their energy would be better spent kissing by the fire than jumping in a lake, and Castiel didn’t realize life could be so perfect, but in that moment, it truly was.

 


End file.
